


forgot all prayers of joining you

by joshllyman



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22729123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshllyman/pseuds/joshllyman
Summary: Asahi and Daichi take a night shift, watching the Karasuno territory in case of Seijoh raids.Seijoh is not who shows up at their border.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Bokuto Koutarou/Sawamura Daichi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	forgot all prayers of joining you

**Author's Note:**

> kou this was supposed to be a drabble. kou what are you doing. kou stop writing.

A pair of black crows silhouette the inky darkness of the sky. They fly together, weaving in and out of each other's flight paths, dancing and carving their way through the air currents. 

They reach a large rock with a symbol carved into the top and circle it several times, their bodies a mirror image of each other, before diving down and landing together beside the rock. Both stretch their wings, and wings become arms, feathers become skin, and where the crows stood a moment ago stand two men.

The taller shakes out his hair and ties it into a knot on his head. “Good evening, Tsukishima,” he calls.

A blonde man steps out of the tent. “Hello Asahi, Daichi,” he says, nodding to the taller man first. “Nothing much to report. Seijoh kept their distance today.”

“Heard they were going after Nekoma this week,” says Daichi. “Kuroo mentioned they’ve been hit hard at the last meeting.”

Another man steps out of the tent, a short redhead. He smiles brightly at Asahi and Daichi. “Too bad, really! I feel like I could stretch my wings, you know!”

Tsukishima cuffs him on the head. “Don’t go wishing for a fight, idiot. We’re lucky they’ve kept away from us.”

Hinata shrugs. “Come on, Tsukki! You wanna stretch your wings, too!”

Tsukishima glowers. “Don’t call me that.”

“Alright, well,” Daichi says, putting one hand on each of their shoulders. “Why don’t you two go get some rest and we’ll take over the watch.”

Tsukishima grabs Hinata by the back of the cloak and all but drags him off, and after a moment Asahi watches them shift into crows and take off back toward camp. Asahi turns to Daichi and offers him a smile.

“Should be a quiet night, then, if Seijoh’s over near Nekoma territory,” Asahi says. He lifts his hand to Daichi’s cheek. “But we have to stay up all night anyway…”

“Azumane!” Daichi laughs, leaning into him. “Are you coming on to me?”

Asahi blinks. “I would never suggest sex in lieu of our duties, Sawamura. I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Daichi tugs him down into a kiss, Asahi’s laughter dying in his throat when Daichi nips at his bottom lip. Daichi’s fingers slip underneath his tunic and brush across his abs, and Asahi hums into his mouth.

Overhead, there's a flutter of large wings.

Asahi springs apart from Daichi instantly, turning and pressing his back into Daichi's, ready to shift as soon as Daichi gives him the word.

"It's either Kageyama or an owl," Daichi murmurs, his voice so low that Asahi feels rather than hears it.

Asahi squints up into the sky. Daichi's hearing might be better, but Asahi has superior eyesight, and he catches the light tips on the edge of dark wings. Some of his tension leaves him, and he takes a deep breath.

"It's Bokuto," he informs Daichi, and Daichi sighs deeply.

"Should've known."

"What do we do?"

"He's landed, I think. Should be down in a minute. We'll see what he wants."

Asahi turns to Daichi and bumps their shoulders together. "You know what he wants, Dai."

Daichi's eyes fall shut, and he pinches the bridge of his nose. "That's what I'm afraid of."

Asahi reaches down and links their fingers together, and they wait in silence for Bokuto's approach. For an owl, he isn't especially stealthy, and Asahi hears his approach from the south in the breaking of branches under feet.

"This is Karasuno land, Bokuto," Daichi calls as Bokuto comes into sight.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Bokuto calls. A smile is painted on his face, but it seems false to Asahi. Not as bright or genuine as usual. "I know where I am, no worries. I came to talk."

Asahi stays quiet, not trusting himself to speak. He feels Daichi’s eyes on him briefly before they flicker back to Bokuto. “Keep your distance, owl. What business do you have on our territory?”

Bokuto visibly recoils, like Daichi’s words punch him in the stomach. Asahi lifts his head up and looks at the sky like he’s keeping an eye out instead of refusing to look Bokuto in the eye, and Daichi squeezes Asahi’s hand tight. “I said I wanted to talk, Dai. I didn’t realize that was a crime that required a tribunal.”

Daichi inhales sharply at the use of his nickname. He takes several deep breaths before speaking again, and Asahi knows he’s resetting himself. Grounding himself. “We’ve been wary lately, with the constant Seijoh raids. Please forgive my hesitation.”

“I’m not Seijoh, Daichi. You know that. You know you can trust me.”

Asahi finally looks at Bokuto again. The smile is gone from his face. He’s fiddling with the hem of his tunic and kicking absentmindedly at the dirt beneath his feet.

“Of course we know that,” Asahi says, and Daichi frowns in his direction. “What, Daichi, we do. I’m tired of pretending.”

Bokuto looks at Asahi, and there’s a sliver of hope in his expression, like there might be the slightest chance for them. 

“So am I,” Daichi agrees. He deflates, and Bokuto takes several steps closer.

"I know I shouldn't be here," Bokuto whispers. Asahi can see the way he struggles to keep his hands from reaching out, can see the tension in his muscle and the twitching in his fingers. Asahi wants to reach out, too. Wants Bokuto's strong arms around him, holding him tight.

"No, you shouldn't," Daichi says. His voice is stern, but quiet. He, too, is tense; Asahi can feel the strain where their arms brush against each other.

"I can't stay away anymore," Bokuto says. “I can’t...I miss you so much. Both of you.”

Asahi is the one who breaks first. He steps forward and opens his arms, and Bokuto comes crashing into him, wrapping himself around Asahi’s middle and grasping desperately at the back of his cloak. Asahi feels tears falling from his eyes, blurring his vision as he clutches at Bokuto. Daichi joins them after a moment, sighing and holding both of them.

“We can’t do this,” he mumbles, burying his head in Bokuto’s shoulder. “We can’t, we’re betraying our factions--”

“I don’t care,” Bokuto says immediately. Asahi looks up at him, and Bokuto chokes out a laugh as he wipes wetness from Asahi’s lashes. His hand lingers on Asahi’s cheek and Asahi leans into it. “I don’t care, I just want to be with you. We can run away. Run away with me.”

“Bokuto…” Daichi’s voice comes out on a long sigh. “We can’t, Karasuno needs us--”

“ _ I _ need you,” Bokuto interrupts. His voice is fierce, and he isn’t smiling anymore. He bites his lip. “I need you, Daichi, please.”

Asahi tugs Bokuto into a kiss, the salt from his tears mingling with Bokuto’s taste. He goes limp in Bokuto’s arms, letting Bokuto hold him tight the way he so craves, the way they both need. When Asahi breaks away for air Bokuto grabs Daichi without hesitation and kisses him, too. Asahi’s still crying, unable to stop, torn between duty and pride and devotion and love. 

“I don’t know what’s right anymore,” he says, when Bokuto finally has to breathe. Daichi and Bokuto rest their foreheads together, Bokuto breathing open-mouthed and heavy. “Daichi, I don’t know what to do.”

Daichi shakes his head. “I can’t...let’s not decide tonight.”

“Daichi--”

Daichi holds up a hand to stop Bokuto before he can start, and then presses it to Bokuto’s chest. Their eyes lock, and Asahi feels his body catch on fire with the look that passes between them.

“Stay with us tonight,” Daichi says, his voice low. Bokuto’s eyes alight, and Asahi’s heart pounds in his chest. “Stay with us tonight, and we’ll figure everything out in the morning.”

Bokuto surges forward and catches Daichi’s lips again.

Asahi still doesn’t know what to do, but at the moment it doesn’t matter. He has the two people he loves most in the world in his arms, and at least for the night everything is going to be fine. Like Daichi said: they’ll figure everything out in the morning.


End file.
